Trump International Hotel and Tower (SoHo)
|status = Under Construction |groundbreaking = 2006 |constructed = |est-completion = 2009 |opening = |demolished = |destroyed = |use = Hotel Condominium |antenna_spire = |roof = 454 ft (138 m) |top_floor = |floor_count = 46 |elevator_count = |cost = $450 million |floor_area = |architect = Handel Architects, Rockwell Group |engineer = |contractor = Bovis Lend Lease |developer = Trump Organization, Bayrock Group LLC, The Sapir Organization, FL Group |owner = |management = |references = }} Announced in 2006 , the Trump International Hotel and Tower SoHo will be a $450 million dollar, 46 story, 400 unit hotel condominium. Overview Located at 246 Spring Street, between Varick Street and Sixth Avenue, the building will feature a spa, a high-end restaurant and over of conference and banquet facilities. As a hotel condominium, 400 dwelling units within the building will be privately owned, but no unit may "be occupied by the same person for more than 29 days in any 36-day period, or for more than 120 days a year." When not occupied by the owner, an empty unit may be rented out as a hotel suite. The project is a collaboration between Trump, the Bayrock Group and Tamir Sapir. The building is being overseen by Donald Trump, his children Donald Trump, Jr. and Ivanka Trump, and The Apprentice season 5 winner Sean Yazbeck, who chose this project over the Trump International Hotel and Tower (Honolulu) project on the June 5, 2006 Apprentice season finale. Design architects for the building are Handel Architects based in New York. The interior designer is David Rockwell of the Rockwell Group. Amenities The condo-hotel was designed to contribute to the neighborhood as well as the skyline. In addition to the private rooms there will be public areas, including the Quattro Gastronomia Italiana restaurant, and a public garden, two story guest lounge, library and bar. There will be a business center with conference and meeting rooms. The pool deck will be equipped with spa, and gym facilities, heated pool, and spa treatments. The external walls of each room with be made completely of double sided mirrors, giving its tenants a panoramic view of the Statue of Liberty, Hudson River, and the Manhattan skyline. The rooms are furnished with Fendi Casa, and Egyptian cotton bedding. The 46th floor will hold a private membership club with a full New York skyline view. Only "Sohi" members will have access to these facilities. http://www.trumpsoho.com/html/amenities.html Construction )]] Excavation and foundation work for the new building began in November 2006 , though full city approval for the project was not granted until May 2007. Construction was temporarily halted in December 2006 after workers discovered human bones. Archaeologists determined that the remains were from 19th-century burial vaults built under the former Spring Street Presbyterian Church , which stood at the site until 1966. On January 14, 2008, formwork collapsed during a concrete pour, killing one worker. Yuriy Vanchytskyy, an immigrant from the Ukraine employed by DiFama Concrete, fell from the 42nd floor and was decapitated; three other workers were injured. The Department of Buildings halted work on the project and the contractor, Bovis Lend Lease, was issued four violations. Investigators subsequently determined that the wooden formwork did not meet industry standards. The stop-work order, which only applied to the building's upper floors, was later lifted on August 22. References External links *Official Trump Organization TrumpSoHo Website *Trump Organization *Emporis.com Page Category:Condo-hotels in the United States Category:Condominiums in New York City Category:Hotels in New York City Category:Skyscrapers in New York City